La Marioneta
by BunnyWhite
Summary: La marioneta Resumen: Deidara es un hermoso e inocente niño de 5 años, sus padres le compran una marioneta como regalo de cumpleaños, pronto el pequeño se da cuenta que esta tiene vida propia, sus padres piensan que Deidara se volvió loco pero se dan cuenta que siempre dijo la verdad pero ya es muy tarde o tal vez ¿no?. Tranquilos tampoco es de miedo solo un poco de misterio.


La marioneta

Resumen: Deidara es un hermoso e inocente niño de 5 años, sus padres le compran una marioneta como regalo de cumpleaños, pronto se el pequeño se da cuenta que esta tiene vida propia, sus padres piensan que su pequeño se volvió loco pero pronto se dan cuenta que no es así.

Warnings: Shounen ai, violación

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishomoto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo Único

Un pequeño niño de más o menos 5 años de edad, corría por las aceras detrás sus padres los seguían, el niño era de cabello rubio, largo y sedoso, ojos azules y piel tan blanca como la leche, llevaba una yukata verde limón con flores rosadas, y tenía sus sandalias en las manos ya que con ellas no podía correr. De repente se detuvo delante de una tienda y empezó a brincar de la emoción.

Oto-san Oka-san es esta mírenla- les dijo a sus padres que lograron alcanzarlo – Es esta recuerdan cuando nos mudamos aquí hace 6 meses pasamos por esta tienda y la vi esta es la que quiero para mi cumple.-

¿Cuál de todas cielito? – pregunto su madre

Esa la pelirroja, la que parece que es un chico de mi edad-

Ambos miraron al estante que señalaba su hijo, había una marioneta que ciertamente parecía un niño angelical, tenía el cabello rojizo, sus ojitos eran de vidrio color miel, su "piel" estaba hecha de una madera color canela, y vestía una yukata negra con nubes rojas y traía unas sandalias blancas, media apenas unos escasos 60 cm, luego miraron a su hijo que hasta se había puesto a suplicar por que se la compraran.

Mi cielo seguro que quieres esa marioneta es decir mira esa es más bonita, o esa parece un payaso-

No Oka-san esa marioneta desde que la vi la quería onegai.-

Bueno como te has portado tan bien te la compraremos hoy sin importar que mañana sea tu cumple.-

Arigato, oto-san oka-san-

*Minutos después dentro de la tienda*

Una anciana atendía a los padres del rubio mientras Deidara estaba paseándose por los pasillos viendo cosas.

¿Seguros que quieren comprarla?- pregunto la anciana

Si es para nuestro pequeño hurón curioso- dijo la madre de Deidara

Qué hermoso niño me recuerda tanto a mi dulce nieto Sasori, sufrió un accidente a los 25 años un tráiler lo atropello fue hace 5 años, antes esta tienda le pertenecía, todos los niños de la cuidad venían a comprar sus juguetes aquí aun lo siguen haciendo pero ya no era como antes Sasori era un genio sus ideas de nuevas marionetas o peluches impresionaban a cualquiera tanto que un día antes de su muerte firmo un contrato para que su pequeña tienda se volviera una empresa completa sin él ya no había trato, por lo tanto seguir manejando las riendas de esta tienda hasta que muera es lo que mi pequeño hubiera deseado-

Como sentimos su pérdida-

Si, gracias esa marioneta que quiere su pequeño es muy especial y rara a la vez, fue la última marioneta que hizo mi nieto y lo raro es que ya ha sido vendida 5 veces y también ha sido de vuelta, no sé por qué, pero lo mejor sería no venderla pero mi memoria es tan mala que siempre se me olvida quitarla del estante, pero veo que su pequeño ya se obsesiono con ella-

¿Cómo? Háblenos ¿Por qué la devuelven?-

Bueno decían los padres de los pequeños que la querían que la marioneta se movía y hablaba, que volvía locos a los niños estos siempre despertaban gritando en las noches o cuando se quedaban solos cuando regresaban, los pequeños estaban escondidos y con una que otra herida y siempre decían que la marioneta los quería matar o cosas por el estilo, pero no creo en nada de eso lo mas probable es que solo decían eso para que les devolviera el dinero, bueno aquí esta una caja de herramientas por si se rompe, es más fácil de los que parece arreglar una marioneta y son 500 yenes en total-

Aquí tiene – dijo el padre entregando el dinero

Bueno, cariño ten cuida mucho de ella- dijo entregándole la marioneta a Deidara, este tímidamente se acerco y la tomo para luego abrazarla contra su pecho- Recuerda algo mi cielo puede que sea de madera pero todas las marionetas son nuestros mejores amigos ya que siempre guardaran nuestros más profundos secretos-

Arigato- miro a la marioneta – Te prometo, que no te arrepentirás de estar conmigo-

*De vuelta en la casa de Deidara*

Ves esta es mi casa – dijo al entrar- No todos reciben un tour especial por toda mi casa, ese es el cuarto de mis padres, ese es el baño, por allá se va a la cocina y….-

Deidara abrió una puerta que conducía a su habitación, entro todo era de color blanco, todo, las paredes, las cortinas, las sabanas de la cama, a excepción de que había una alfombra de color celeste y los muebles eran color canela.

Este es mi cuarto, pero aquí entre nos dicen que pintaron mi cuarto de blanco porque yo soy inocente y ese es el color de la inocencia aun que no sé muy bien que significa-

Deidara, oto-san y yo iremos al mercado un momento ¿Vienes?-

No, gracias quiero dormir un poco y pero antes quiero estar con mi marionetita-

Bueno, ya sabes las reglas nada de abrirle la puerta a los extraños y no puedes salir de la casa-

Hai-

Cuídate-

Después de unos segundos se oyó el coche arrancar y la casa quedo en silencio, solo se oía la melodiosa voz del niño rubio, que cantaba una hermosa canción, que aprendió en un programa de televisión el nombre de la canción era Dango Daikazoku, mientras cantaba jugaba con sus otros 3 juguetes, un lobo de peluche llamado Michi, una rana llamada Toto que si le daba cuerda saltaba y por ultimo otra marioneta, solo que esta era casi una copia exacta a Deidara.

Bueno estos son mis otros juguetes, mis padres le dijeron a un marionetista de la familia creo que era tío Kankuro, que hiciera esta marioneta igual a mí, no tengo muchos juguetes porque mi padre quiere que madure para que me encargue de las grandes empresas Namizake, pero aquí entre nos yo odio las empresas del dinero, yo quiero ser un artista como Picasso o Da vinci, quiero pintar cuadros, o ser retratista pero mi padre dice que eso solo es hobby y que no ganaría nada de dinero, pero soy demasiado bueno en el arte que estoy seguro que ganaría millones con mis cuadros o mis esculturas de arcilla, pero poniendo todo eso aparte ¿cómo te llamare marionetita?, sabes cómo desearía que uds pudieran hablar, no tengo muchos amigos es mas ni siquiera tengo amigos pero volviendo al tema tu nombre-

Deidara se quedo pensando por casi media hora pero no se le ocurría nada, de pronto sintió mucho peso en sus ojitos estaba muy cansado, se acostó en la alfombra y trato de mantenerse despierto pero le era imposible, el niño de ojos azules no pudo mas uso a michi como almohada y abrazo a su nueva marioneta firmemente y pocos minutos después se quedo dormido.

*15 minutos después*

Deidara lentamente abrió sus ojitos, se dio cuenta que estaba tapado con una de las sabanas de su cama, también sintió algo extraño su marioneta ya no estaba en sus brazos.

Ah, marionetita ¿Dónde estás?-

Deidara se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar a su marioneta por todos lados, pero no le encontraba no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar, no era ni hace 1 hora que se la habían comprado y ya la había perdido.

Marionetita….*snif*….¿donde estas?-

De pronto oyó un ruido en su cuarto, entro y vio que la marioneta estaba ahí sentada abrazando a la otra marioneta que se parecía a Deidara.

-¡Marionetita!-

*2 hrs después*

Mi cielo ya volvimos- dijeron los padres de Deidara al entrar

Entonces tu nombres es Sasori es un nombre muy poco común, creo que en parte tienes razón acerca de que eres una obra de arte, mírate te mueves solo, hablas y aparte eres muy lindo…. Huh ¿Qué es marica?, si es un insulto no lo soy-

Deidara ¿con quién hablas?- pregunto su padre al tocar la puerta

Con Sasori- dijo al salir de su habitación con la marioneta en sus brazos

¿Quién?- pregunto algo asustado ya que ese era el nombre del nieto de aquella anciana

Sasori mi marioneta-

¿Le pusiste Sasori?- pregunto nerviosa la mama de deidara

No él me lo dijo, dijo que había muerto en un accidente pero su alma quedo atascada en esta marioneta, aunque la idea era que su alma fuera a una marioneta del tamaño de un adulto que está en su tienda pero algo salió mal y se quedo aquí-

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo Deidara era inteligente pero despistado e inocentón, él estaba muy distraído viendo otros juguetes cuando la anciana conto la historia.

D-deidara ¿Qué te habíamos dicho sobre mentir?- dijo algo nervioso su padre

No miento me lo dijo de verdad-

D-d-deiara- tartamudeo su madre- Mira es normal que una persona hable pero una marioneta, por favor no mas discusión, tema cerrado o te vas a la cama con la panza vacía.-

Pero…. Sasori realmente habla y se mueve por su cuenta-

El pequeño dejo a su marioneta en el suelo, delante de sus padres, y luego se agacho, quedando a la misma altura que su marioneta, pasaron como 5 minutos pero nada sucedió, el pequeño levanto su mirada, para enfrentar a sus padres, los cuales tenían una cara de disgusto en sus caras.

Se acabo Deidara, te vas a dormir sin cenar-

Pero..-

Ni un solo pero mas, ya vendré a arroparte, entra a tu habitación-

Está bien Oto-san-

*Minutos después*

¿Sera cierto lo que dijo la señora?- pregunto la madre de Deidara

Cariño, es obvio que de alguna forma u otra Deidara escucho la historia y trato de asustarnos, Deidara debe madurar lo más pronto posible, tiene que tomar las riendas del imperio Namizake-

Minato, Nuestro bebé, solo tiene 6 años mañana 7 y dentro de 2 meses estará en primer grado, es un niño aun déjalo disfrutar su infancia-

Kushina, mi abuelo heredo las empresas a los 14, mi padre a los 16 y yo a los 19, imagínate, ¡Deidara Namizake el empresario más joven del mundo!-

¿Por qué no les hablaste?... ya sé que… ¿Mis padres no te gustan?, eres muy gruñón si no fuera porque tienes esa sonrisa pintada en el rostro, estarías con el ceño fruncido…¿Qué si soy una chica?... pero me da vergüenza vale-

Ves ahí está la razón porque debe madurar le está hablando a un juguete-

Todos los niños hacen eso-

Pero mi hijo no-

Minato, entro al cuarto de su pequeño, este estaba desnudo sentado en el suelo con sus piernas abiertas, no paraba de tocarse ahí abajo al parecer le era extraño Minato pensó que era de lo más normal todo niño descubre su cuerpo en cierta edad.

Deidara-

Ah Oto-san- Dijo al tiempo que se paraba y volvía a ponerse sus infantiles calzoncillos de osos panda- yo.. bueno –

Tranquilo, todo niño siente curiosidad de cómo es su cuerpo, aparte te tengo que poner la pijama-

Bueno no precisamente tenia curiosidad de ver cómo era ahí abajo- dijo mientras su padre lo arropaba- Sasori, me dijo que me quitara la ropa y me sentara para ver si era un chico o una chica, yo ya le había dicho que era un chico pero no me creyó.-

Deidara no necesitas excusas, para lo que estabas haciendo, tranquilo es normal que descubramos nuestro cuerpo pero eso si ten cuidado con lo que hagas ahí abajo no vaya a ser que te lastimes, y ya deja de asustarnos con que Sasori habla porque solo es un juguete, bueno buenas noches- le dio un beso en la frente para luego irse

¿Porque nunca me escuchan?-

*Esa misma noche*

Deidara, dormía tranquilamente en su cama, llovía a cantaros pero eso no le molestaba, le encantaba dormir con lluvia era como oír una dulce melodía, de pronto cayo un relámpago pero eso no le despertó, en los estantes donde estaban todos los juguetes del rubio estaban todos pero cayo otro relámpago que ilumino todo el cuarto y cuando la luz se disperso Sasori ya no estaba en su lugar.

De vuelta con el pequeño de cabeza rubia sintió que alguien le hacía cosquillitas en la barriga cosa que no le molesto en absoluto es mas siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, unos minutos luego volvió a sentir las mismas cosquillitas, haciéndolo despertar se sentó y levanto las sabanas logrando ver al responsable.

¿Sasori…?

….-

¿Qué haces aquí?-

…-

Tienes que estar allá con mis demás juguetes, no puedes dormir conmigo-

Quiero estar contigo- dijo la marioneta con una voz juguetona- Me gusta estar contigo me gusta que juegues conmigo no me gusta esperar-

Pero tengo sueñito… no puedes esperar hasta mañana, onegai a cambio dejare que duermas conmigo-

Trato hecho.- dijo mientras que el ojiazul lo acurrucaba en su pecho- Que sueñes con los angelitos.-

Te quiero mucho.- dijo al momento que se volvía a dormir e inconscientemente comenzó a chuparse el dedo

Igual yo, yo también te quiero mucho eres igualito al niño que iba a adoptar hace 5 años, pero tranquilo pronto nadie nos impedirá jugar-

*1 año más tarde*

Había pasado 1 año desde que Deidara, le compraron a su marioneta sus padres no querían saber nada de Sasori, mas de una vez trataron de convencer a Deidara que no jugaran con Sasori, pero este se negaba y decía que nunca abandonaría a su mejor amigo, ahora mismo el niño de ojos azules estaba en su salón de clases.

Bueno niños, como saben ahora están en segundo grado, por lo tanto cada día son niños más grandes- dijo la directora- Hoy empezaran con clases de arte-

Directora Tsunade ¿Dónde está la señorita Hinata?- pregunto uno de los niños

Me temo que no vendrá hoy tuvo un accidente, pero aquí esta su remplazo por todo el año, el señor Itachi Uchiha- dijo al momento que hombre alto, de cabello y ojos azabache y piel blanca entraba, vestía un traje muy elegante y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ohayo Señor Itachi-dijeron al tiempo que todos se levantaban y hacían una reverencia.

Prefería que me llamen Itachi, niños y ohayo a uds también es un gusto ser el profesor de tan adorables niños.-

Bueno me retiro te los dejo Itachi, pertenecen bien niños-

Si señorita Tsunade-

Señor Itachi esto es para ud- dijo una niña mientras le daba una foto donde estaban todos los niños reunidos- era para la señorita Hinata pero creo que prefiero dárselo a ud-

Arigato- dijo mientras guardaba la foto en su archivero que traía- Muy bien niños, hoy ya que vienen saliendo de las vacaciones, haremos algo que uds quieran excepto salir afuera, ¿alguna sugerencia?-

Pintar con las manos- chillo un niño

No, hacer Origami- dijo otra niña

Haber tranquilos, levanten las manos, que tal la adorable niñita de atrás que está dibujando.-

Todos miraron atrás y soltaron una risita discreta, la adorable niña era Deidara este dibujaba a Sasori y él mismo, el pelirrojo era alto y abrazaba al menor, también le daban varios besitos en la cara, el pequeño sintió varias miradas sobre él levanto la mirada y vio al profesor se oculto un poco para no mostrar su sonrojo.

Señor Itachi hay un error Deidara es un niño no una niña- dijo una de las amigas del rubio Konan la misma que le dio la foto al profe-

Oh en serio lo siento, bueno Dei-chan ¿qué propones?-

….-

Vamos no seas tímido- dijo animándolo a hablar uno de sus compañeros llamado Tobi- Vamos Deidara-sempai di algo-

Q-que tal… hacer… figuras de arcilla-

Si creo que podemos hacer eso, ¿están todos de acuerdo?-

Hai-

Bueno chicos, tomen un paquete pequeño de arcilla y hagan figuras- dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en su silla- Procuren no hacer ruido pueden hablar bajito si así lo desean-

Deidara siguió en lo suyo no tenía ganas de hacer figuras quería seguir soñando que Sasori lo arrullaba cuando se fuera a dormir, que le diera todos los días un beso y un abrazo del los buenos días y también de las buenas noches, que lo apoyara en todo que le diera el amor que siempre quiso de su padre, Minato se la pasaba trabajando al igual que su madre muy rara vez hacían lo anteriormente mencionado, parecía ser un niño feliz que lo tenía todo, pero en realidad solo quería cariño, amor y no cosas materiales.

Deidara, ¿Puedes venir aquí?-

Hai-

El pequeño se paró de su asiento y se fue al lado del profesor, este lo tomo de la cintura y lo puso en su regazo.

¿Por qué no haces figuras?-

No quiero no tengo ganas-

¿Harías unas por mi?-

Vale-

Deidara seguía trabajando en las esculturas que su profe le pidió cuando gimió bajito, al sentir una mano intrusa sobre su ropa mas especifico en su entrepierna y luego bajo por su pierna acariciándola, el pequeño rubio comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, su profesor de vez en cuando colaba una mano debajo de su uniforme y tocaba todo a su paso, sonó la campana cosa que alegro al menor se bajo del regazo del profe y fue a tomar su merienda como los demás niños, ya todos habían salido, solo Deidara no, buscaba con desesperación a Sasori hoy todos podían traer un juguete a la escuela pero al parecer su madre se lo saco del bulto, esto solo hizo llorar al pequeño, cosa que alarmo al profesor, este se acerco y se agallo.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto

Sa…so…riiiii ¡Buuaaa!-

Deidara abrazo a su profesor y comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte, este embozo una sonrisa malvada, abrazo mas al pequeño, sintió que poco a poco se fue calmando, cuando este dejo de llorar, este tomo su merienda y ya se iba a ir cuando Itachi cerró la puerta con llave.

Profesor Itachi… ¿Puedo salir?-

No, no puedes- dijo mientras se aflojaba la corbata- Te deseo Deidara-

¿Na…ni?-

Ven aquí – dijo al momento que lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo llevaba a un rincón del salón- Ya veras, lo bien que la vamos a pasar ven te consolare-

Suélteme me lastima- gimoteo

Silencio-

Itachi sentó a Deidara en la alfombra, empezó a besarle y lamerle el cuello el ojiazul, gritaba lloraba, diciéndole porque le hacía eso, el azabache capturo hambriento los labios de Deidara, este no paraba de derrabar lagrimas, estaba muy asustado pero se asusto aun mas al sentir que Itachi paro de besarlo para después desabrochar lentamente el short azul que usaba como uniforme, se lo quito junto con su ropa interior y zapatos quedando con solo la camisa blanca que usaba.

¡Basta Onegai!¡ Yo no quiero esto!- gritaba mientras derramaba lagrimas

Abre la boquita Dei, tengo algo para ti-

El niño vio lo que tenía enfrente, era la erección del Uchiha, era grande, gordo y todo venoso, Itachi le tapo la nariz al pequeño y este al quedarse sin aire abrió la boca cosa que aprovecho el Uchiha para meter su miembro en ella, el rubio ahora si estaba entrando en pánico estaba muy asustado tanto que su pequeño cuerpecito no dejaba de temblar, el azabache envestía contra él con tal de obtener más placer, luego de un tiempo el uchiha por fin se corrió y obligo al menor tragarse su semilla.

Buen chico- dijo mientras lo volteaba para ponerlo en 4- Ahora es tu turno de recibir placer, ya que no te encuentro duro-

Déjeme ya no quiero mas onegai- decía ya ronco por tanto gritar

Deidara, no paraba de llorar, ¿Por qué ese hombre lo tocaba, lo besaba?, no paraba de tocarlo especialmente ahí, pronto sintió un horrible dolor en su trasero, sentía que se partiría en 2, miro hacia atrás y vio que ese hombre había metido por completo su miembro en su pequeña entrada.

Esto apenas comienza Dei-chan- dijo al momento que daba la primera embestida-

¡NOOOO!-

*Unos minutos más tarde*

Se veía que Deidara descansaba en la alfombra, tenía la mirada ida, de su entradita salía mucha sangre mesclada con la semilla de ese hombre, sintió que Itachi le subía los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, y le ponía los zapatos también, luego se subió su propio pantalón.

Ahora pequeño si le dices esto a alguien, iré a tu casa y tus padres pagaran los platos rotos y tú mi pequeño bebé pasaras el resto de tu vida dándome placer ¿entendiste?-

Hai-

Bien, pequeño ahora si puedes salir-

*A medio día*

Ya habían acabado las clases, Kushina fue en auto a recoger a su hijo, este salió de su aula y fue al auto de su madre para luego montarse.

Hola cariño- dijo Kushina cuando arranco el coche- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

…..-

Mi cielo ¿estás bien?-

Quiero ver a Sasori ¿Por qué lo sacaste de mi mochila?-

Sabes muy bien Deidara que ese juguete no puede salir de tu cuarto aun que en la escuela te den permiso.-

No es un juguete es mi amigo-

…Escucha Deidara hay algo que debo decirte-

Llegaron a la casa como 15 minutos después, Deidara fue el primero en bajarse, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, vio que su hijo caminaba extraño…

Hola hijo- saludo Minato

….- siguió caminando-

¿Deidara?-

…..-

Deidara llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y se acostó en la alfombra, este tenía los ojos aguados y derramaba una que otra lagrima…

Deidara, pequeño ¿Qué te pasa?.. ¿Estás bien? siempre que llegas me saludas- pregunto Sasori desde el estante este abrazaba a la marioneta que se parecía a Deidara

Sa..so..riii- se levanto y abrazo a su marioneta y empezó a llorar – No.. me dejaba de tocar… me empezó a tocar y no paraba… no me dejaba de lastimar.. *snif* y no solo eso Oka-san dice que no soy de…¡buaaaa!-

¿De qué hablas?

El rubio le conto entre llantos y hipos lo que había pasado con el profesor Itachi, con cada palabra que Deidara decía, mas furioso, se ponía el ojimiel, ¿Cómo alguien pudo hacer tal crueldad? , era un desalmado, lastimaron a su angelito, entonces llego a la conclusión de que un pedófilo, se hizo pasar por un profesor y si muy fácil cuando el lobo disfrazado de oveja entra al corral, va el siguiente paso de su plan escoger una presa, siempre eligen al corderito, en este caso al más pequeño, inocente y dulce de toda la clase y finalmente van al último paso de su plan, esperar a que estén solos y atacar.

Owww- gimió de dolor al sentarse- Duele, duele mucho-

Ven déjame verte-

Hai-

El rubio lentamente se quito los shorts junto con su ropa interior, Sasori vio que los calzoncillos del ojiazul estaban llenos de sangre mezclado con una sustancia blanca.

Luego Deidara se acostó boca abajo y abrió bien sus piernas para que la marioneta pudiera ver el daño, y era peor de lo que pensaba le sorprendía que el pequeño pudiera pasar todo el día sin llorar, su pequeña entrada estaba semi abierta y aun sangraba y estaba gravemente lastimada.

¿Se ve muy mal?-

….-

¿Sasori?-

¿Tienes alguna crema para curar heridas de todo tipo?-

*Minutos después*

¡Ayyy!- gemía de dolor- ¿ya casi terminas?-

Falta poquito, aguanto un poco angelito-

Me gusta que me digas así, ¡Ayyy!, sabes sonara algo raro pero como desearía que fueras mi oto-san, mi padre se nota que solo le pidió a la cigüeña que me trajera para seguir su legado de las empresas Namizake, y mi madre me sobreprotege demasiado, no puedo estar afuera más de media hora, ayyy no lo hagas a propósito.-

Deidara se levanto tomo ropa limpia y se la puso era su pijama era una especie de bata larga y en el centro tenía un pollito y un conejito, luego miro la otra ropa

No puedo mostrársela a mi mama-

Entonces la esconderé aquí bajo la cama-

Deidara.. ¡A cenar!- llamo su madre al otro lado de la puerta-

Ven sasori-

Deidara cargo a sasori, fuera de su habitación, una vez afuera abrazo más a su marioneta al ver como Kushina miraba mal a la marioneta, fueron al comedor el rubio se sentó en su silla y sentó a sasori en otra, su padre vino y se sentó sin decir nada siempre hacia eso cuando sasori estaba cerca, todos se sentaron Kushina sirvió la comida todos excepto a la marioneta.

Sasori ¿quieres un poco del mío?-

*Crash*- minato había agarrado su copa y la tiro contra la pared- ¿Nunca lo vas a entender? ¡Ese pedazo de madera es un juguete!-

Pero…- dijo con ojos llorosos- él es mi amigo-

Minato furioso, tomo a sasori de su muñeca lo alzo y lo miro con desprecio

¡Suéltalo Padre!-

Esto- dijo sosteniendo a Sasori- Deidara Namizake es solo un juguete no tiene vida y no es tu amigo-

Suéltalo, lo lastimas a Sasori le duele mucho-

¡Cierra la boca!- grito luego tiro a Sasori con todas sus fuerzas al suelo y comenzó a patearlo- ¡Este miserable juguete no tiene vida si la tuviera se estaría quejando-

¡Basta padre onegai basta!- gritaba llorando a la vez

Luego de unos minutos Minato se canso y dejo a la marioneta en el suelo, para ir a sentarse y seguir comiendo, Deidara con el corazón destrozado tomo a sasori en brazos, miro a sus padres y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡COMO LOS ODIO DESEARIA NO VERLOS NUNCA MAS, ESPERO QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO!-

¿¡Que dijiste?!- grito Minato

…-

Ahora si te ganaste el premio mayor- dijo al momento que se paraba y se quitaba el cinturón- Nunca quise llegar a esto pero, no tengo opción, discúlpate-

¡NO!-

Ven acá maldito mocoso-

Minato tomo a su hijo del brazo haciéndolo soltar a Sasori, luego se sentó en la silla donde anteriormente estaba el rubio puso al pequeño acostado bocabajo en su regazo e inmediatamente le levanto la bata y le bajo la ropa interior y con el final del cinturón comenzó a darle nalgadas. Deidara gritaba cada vez mas fuerte con cada azote, solo fueron 7 nalgadas pero con solo eso era suficiente para dejarle el traserito rojo y con lagrimas en los ojos, Sasori desde el suelo miraba la escena ahora no podía sentirse más que furioso.

*Un rato después*

Deidara se encontraba sentado en su cama no paraba de llorar, mientras reparaba a sasori, este lo miraba con tristeza ¿todo lo que había vivido ese pequeño como lo pudo soportar?, cuando termino de reparar a Sasori, lo miro detenidamente, su ropita estaba algo sucia y rota, su brazo derecho parecía salido y tenía una grieta cerca del labio. Deidara comenzó a llorar de nuevo, el pelirrojo trataba de consolarlo pero era inútil, el ojiazul no paraba de llorar, sasori por parte trataba de consolarlo, pero era inútil, el ojiazul no paraba de echarse la culpa y decirse cosas horribles.

Lo más probable es que después de esto me manden de regreso al orfanato-

¿Cómo.. . Minato y kushina no son tus verdaderos padres?

Noo, hoy oka-san me lo dijo cuando veníamos de camino mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron en el orfanato, unas semanas después ellos vinieron ya que mama había perdido a su verdadero hijo y cuando me vieron inmediatamente me adoptaron aunque anteriormente alguien más me iba a adoptar pero murió en un accidente.-

En ese momento todo se aclaro para sasori Deidara su pequeño…

*Flash back hace 6 años*

Se veía que Sasori esperaba en la sala de espera de el orfanato llevaba un traje elegante pues claro iba a firmar el contrato esa misma tarde para empezar una empresa, pero primero iba a ver si podía adoptar un niño, el no tenia pareja y no estaba interesado en encontrar una o alquilar un vientre prefería adoptar después de todo el mundo ya estaba muy poblado.

¿Señor Akasuna?-

Si aquí estoy-

Bueno según su pedido dijo que desea adoptar a un bebé-

Exacto-

Bueno su solicitud a sido aceptada, venga a conocer a los pequeños-

La enfermera de cabello rosado lo guio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde los pequeños dormían, él pelirrojo entro junto con ella, este comenzó a ver a cada uno de los pequeños que no eran muchos, solo habían como 10,

¿Por qué hay tan pocos bebés?-

Bueno nuestro orfanato a sufrido una gran quiebra entonces la mayoría de nuestros bebes y niños fueron mudados a un mejor orfanato solo 10 no pudieron ir, 5 de ellos serán adoptados los otros estamos buscando otro orfanato en China que quieran a los pequeños, pero los orfanatos de allá son…. Bueno ud sabe pero no hay opción aunque me estoy poniendo de acuerdo con varias amigas que desean adoptar tal vez allá esperanza.-

Siempre la hay-

Sasori se detuvo en frente de una cuna, había una cabecita rubia debajo de unas sabanas celestes, a la par tenía un peluche de una arañita, el pelirrojo con lentitud descubrió esas sabanas y de bajo de ellas encontró un hermoso bebé este tenía los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, el pequeño usaba un mameluco blanco, y unos mechoncitos cubrían su ojo izquierdo, el pequeño apenas vio al mayor comenzó a sonreír y reír, incluso levantaba sus bracitos para que lo alzara Sasori lo tomo en brazos y lo acerco a su cara haciendo chocar su nariz con el pequeño este no paraba de reír, la enfermera de lejos admiraba el momento, luego sasori lo acerco a su pecho y lo comenzó a arrullar, se volvió hacia la enfermera y dijo con una sonrisa y una lagrima corría por su mejilla

Es perfecto-

*Fin del flashback*

Sasori no podía creerlo ese hermoso bebé era al quien tenía en frente, ese hermoso retoño ya había florecido, Deidara tomo a Sasori en brazos y lo abrazo con algo de fuerza, inmediatamente se quedo dormido, el pelirrojo no lo tolero mas primero un pedófilo le roba su inocencia y su virginidad, después lo amenazan con devolverlo al orfanato y finalmente lo golpean eso fue el limite, sasori se zafo del abrazo y luego miro al pequeño rubio.

Tranquilo angelito, como dije antes nadie nos impedirá jugar juntos, deja que papi se encargue de esto-

*Hrs después Deidara POV*

Escuche un ruido, inmediatamente me levante, me di cuenta que no tenía a Sasori en mis brazos, me asuste mucho pues temía que mi padre pudo habérmelo quitado mientras dormía, de pronto mi madre entro junto con mi padre a mi habitación, ambos tenían heridas mi madre estaba muy grave sus muñecas no dejaban de salir sangre y estaban muy pálidos como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Deidara… perdonanos por no creerte – dijo mi madre – Sasori si está vivo y quiere matarnos onegai dile que pare-

De pronto se escucho una risa macabra por toda la casa, yo me acerque a mi puerta y escuche…

Deidara- escuche que una voz me llamaba en tono musical y juguetón- ¿Esto era lo que querías no?, querías que estuviéramos juntos por siempre, solo di una palabra y estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre, solo tú y yo como siempre debió ser desde hace 6 años, seré el padre que siempre quisiste el que siempre soñaste, te apoyare, te cuidare y nunca te dejare de amar, te dejare ser lo que tú quieres cuando seas grande y claro que me vengare de ese pedófilo que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima a mi bebé, seré todo lo que siempre y lo que Minato jamás llego a ser un verdadero padre quisiste pero para eso me tengo que deshacer de esos 2-

Deidara.. solo te está engañando- dijo Minato

No.. no está mintiendo, él fue el único que realmente me escucho el único que realmente se intereso por mí, uds solo buscaban un remplazo para su verdadero hijo.- grite al momento que volvía a llorar- Hazlo Sasori oto-san...-

Nadie hace llorar a Mi bebé-

De pronto veo a Sasori estaba todo ensangrentado probablemente por la sangre de Kushina, tenía un cuchillo en manos también lleno de sangre, en un rápido movimiento le clavo el cuchillo a Minato y subió desgarrando la carne, salía sangre a montones, mi padre no dejaba de gritar, luego le hizo otra herida en el cuello, poco a poco el cuerpo de Minato se quedo quito, Kushina fue la siguiente, Sasori se encaramo en ella y empezó a clavarle el cuchillo en el corazón, pronto dejo de moverse y gritar, Yo para ser honesto me asuste un poco pero al mismo tiempo me gusto lo que hizo mi oto-san.

*10 años más tarde*

Yo cuento con 18 años de edad, ahora estoy en la universidad, estudiando mi carrera de pintor, Oto-san me dejo escoger la carrera que yo quisiera, él finalmente pudo pasar su alma a la marioneta más grande (es como ver al sasori normal) y pudo firmar el contrato, dejando mudo a los empresarios porque creyeron que había muerto pero solo los convencimos que estaba en coma, aparte la abuela de oto-san pidió que cremaran el cuerpo en privado por lo tanto fue más fácil y ahora es el jefe de una empresa muy exitosa más que las de Namizake las cuales cayeron en quiebra, la policía la noche que Oto-san los mato, al ver que Kushina tenía el cuchillo, lo dejaron como homicidio y suicidio, Oto-san ese mismo día paso su alma y pudo adoptarme, también me puso en una hipnosis para evitar algún trauma, la abuela de oto-san murió pero estuvo feliz de verlo por última vez, Sasori logro encontrar al pedófilo de mi profesor y le pidió a un antiguo amigo que está en la mafia que se encargara de él.

Nos mudamos cuando cumplí los 8 a Kyoto, Konan y Tobi aun me visitan, nos mudamos a una linda Casa enorme diría yo es tan bonita y claro mi cuarto de blanco, Oto-san puede controlar las empresas desde la casa por lo tanto siempre está conmigo, Cumplió su promesa ha cuidado de mi como siempre lo desee, me ha apoyado en cualquier situación incluso cuando le revele mi homosexualidad, me dejo ser pintor y tantas otras cosas me a ello tan feliz estos 10 años y no lo digo por lo material aun conservo mis 3 juguetes esos me eran suficientes o el auto creo que es un Beagle o algo así, sino que me dio todo el amor que siempre desee, también oto-san me demostró que es hacer el amor, cuando el profesor Itachi me tocaba era horrible pero sus caricias eran hermosas increíbles, muchos se preguntaran como diablos mi oto-san tiene ya saben, bueno es un secreto que no me quiere contar puede hacer una parte de su cuerpo se vuelva humana y entonces puede aunque aun no lo tengo muy claro cómo es que lo hace, ahora mismo me encuentro acostado boca abajo en su cama y él penetrándome, con un cuchillo pequeño me hace una que otra herida, a oto-san le encante el sadoquismo a mi solo un poco

¡Ahhh!, ¡ah! ¡ah!, oto..-san onegai más…más quiero más dame más onegai!-

Mi angelito cada día te encuentro más estrecho…-

¡Ahhhh! Me corrooo!- me corrí y sentí que él lo hacia adentro- ahhh te amo oto-san

Me beso, él siempre derrama una que otra lagrima cuando lo hacemos, ya estamos juntos y nadie nos va a separar..

Oto-san ¿Por qué lloras?-

No puedo creer que te tenga ahora aquí en mi brazos, mi hermoso angelito, si tengo que matar a toda la humanidad con tal de tener a mi lado lo hare lo hice una vez, no me importaría hacerlo otra vez, desde que te vi en esa cuna supe que me enamore de ti,-

Pervertido pedófilo- le brome al momento que empezaba a dormirme

Después de todo lo dije una vez y lo diré de nuevo Nadie nos impedirá jugar-

Dijo eso con una sonrisa dulce pero sádica, y luego se quedo dormido junto a mi lado, es cierto nadie nos impedirá jugar y sino Oto-san se encargara de aquellos que se atrevan.

FIN


End file.
